


the scratch and dent bin

by Teaotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: love bingo, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one friendship, slightly dented</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scratch and dent bin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Song for You".

It’s a gorgeous night, all clear skies and no moon. Which makes it weirder to be climbing up onto Scott’s roof instead of ringing the doorbell, but the last time he’d done that hadn't gone so well. Scott’s mom had wanted to talk, in that way parents sometimes wanted to talk but couldn't seem to get around to saying anything. Awkward. Stiles is so ready to be done with awkward.

Stiles pauses briefly on the roof to shake his head, the far too familiar drumbeats of Scott’s latest musical obsession floating clearly out the window on the night air. Stiles eases the window open further and pushes the curtain aside. 

“Man, you have _got_ to stop this,” he says before climbing fully inside and tossing himself dramatically onto the bed. “I’m almost wishing for a return of the Taylor Swift marathon. Almost.”

Scott barely looks up from his computer screen, the video still playing, but he does turn the volume down. “Sorry. It’s just that it’s almost Valentine’s Day…”

“.. And Allison still won’t talk to you,” Stiles finishes for him, because it’s not like they haven’t been talking about this all day, more or less. “I get it, I do. But I don’t think that sending her links to YouTube playlists is the way to win her back.”

Scott finally stops the video and sighs, the deep and heart-felt sigh Stiles is far too used to by now. “I just want her to know that I love her.”

“Scott. She knows.” Stiles says seriously, because whatever, he’s always been a good friend. But then Scott turns toward him with that earnest puppy look on his face and Stiles knows he’s in for another hour of the _Scott Loves Allison Dramatic Monologues_ when he just wants a few minutes with his friend. 

So he lets the snark come rolling out. “Actually, I think the entire internet knows. At least on YouTube. Maybe you should head over to Spotify and flaunt your love there –“ 

“Stiles.” 

“Okay, okay. Look. I’m sorry for ribbing you about this.” It’s Stiles’s turn to sigh. “You can listen to all the Bruno Mars you want, I swear, but I need you to give it a rest. Occasionally. While I’m here?”

Scott’s expression melts into stubbornness. “I listened to you pine after Lydia for years. Years.”

Stiles figures he’ll take what he can get. “But my pining did not involve a soundtrack entitled _Love Ballads of the Decade_.”

“If that’s how you want to remember it.” Scott snickers, and Stiles finally relaxes.

He doesn't talk about the way Allison’s granddad beat him up, or the fact that Scott never told him about the threats to his mom. He doesn't talk about the fact that Scott’s mom knows now, or that his dad doesn't. It’s all there, in the room, sitting like a fucking cat on his chest, but he doesn't have to talk about it because he’s still got his best friend. Even if the relationship is a little dented right now.

“I would totally have won her over eventually,” Stiles boasts, and listens to Scott laugh again. It’s a good sound.


End file.
